Rose
Rose, The Cosmetics Girl, is TheGodOfBlue's competitor in Total Drama Models 2. Biography She grew up being nothing but a girly girl, and loved to wear makeup when she was 5. She got into Cosmetics while she was growing up, and she once had to have her locker cleaned out due to her makeup causing a problem with school. She really hopes she can make a difference with the career she's after, and to become one of the most known cosmetologists of her career. Ten Words To Describe Her #Pretty #Beautiful #Independent #Stylish #Explosive #Loving #Cheerful #High-Self-Esteemed #Selfless #Girly Total Drama Models 2 Week 1 Rose did her sillhouette challenge. It caused controversy with her position in the game due to her pose. However, she made it with the final callout of the episode. Week 2 Rose showed everyone that she deserved to stay by doing amazingly with her assigned candy photoshoot: gummy bears. She got called 2nd. Week 3 Rose was given Screamo for the challenge this week, music genres, where she was very uncertain if she was going to stay after this challenge. However, she received the 9th callout. Week 4 This week, everyone was paired up for the theme: Good Vs. Bad. Rose luckily got paired up with Mason. She was portraying Ursula (Bad), and Mason was portraying Ariel (Good). She received the 2nd callout. Week 5 This week's challenge was nude, contestants cover their body part with bed sheets or pillows, and show their sexy side. Rose got the 5th call out this episode. Week 6 This week was originally Mardi Gras, but switched for Masquerade. Rose decided to show off how good she looked in a dress, and wow the audience. She received the 5th call out. Week 7 The following challenge theme was Ice. Rose tried to deliver a stunning photoshoot, but landed herself 7th call out. Week 8 Next challenge, was Gods and Goddess theme. Rose attempted to play a different style of Goddess, and decided to be Hestia, the Goddess of Home and the Hearth. She didn't receive a callout, and was sadly eliminated. Audition Rose: '''-bumping a customer's hair and spraying it- Done! -walks off camera- Hi! I am Rose, and this is my place of work. A lot of people come here because I know how to do hair and makeup so well. Even a celeb or two has been here! I wanna join Total Drama Models 2 to showcase my skills when it comes to modelling. Oh yeah, I also already am a model! Two years straight! So, pick me? -thumbs up to camera, winks and smiles- Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? My talents in the salon. Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Music: Pop, Rock, or R&B. Take your pick. *Color: Pink! *Movie: Beauty Shop *Food: Chicken Salad. Definitely hits the spot. Describe your craziest dream. That I had black hair, and was dressed like my sister! Eww! Best memory from childhood? Getting recognized for my skills as a cosmetologist. Most embarrassing moment at school? Having my locker cleared out in front of the WHOLE school due to the strong, pleasant smell. Describe the first job you ever had. Where I am now! A beauty shop! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Running a successful business showcasing my unique skills! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Er... It could be a nice dinner, but I don't have anyone in mind. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Get dressed for the club and look the best I've ever looked and party till the end. xoxo Trivia *Rose originally wasn't supposed to make the cut, but did when Jet was mistakenly forgotten. *She planned a party with Diane, whom she fights with later. *Rose used to think she was bisexual. *She is a fan of Ingrid G. *Rose originally didn't like Nanicia after the journal confessional due to what Diane told her, but after the 5th elimination, Rose likes Nanicia now. Gallery Rose_Makeover.png|Rose's makeover in Week 3. Rose TDM Challenge 3.png|Rose's music genre photoshoot, Week 3. Mason and Rose Good VS Eviledit.png|Rose's good vs. bad pairing photoshoot, Week 4. Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Models 2 Category:Total Drama Models 2 Contestants